


兄弟

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: *中世纪脑洞，瞎写的bml*背景设定在第三次十字军东征*不是骨科不是骨科不是骨科，但大概很难嗑





	兄弟

1\.   
嗨，听书人，你又来了。   
这次我们要讲一个远一些的故事。   
因为年代太远了点，多数细节我是听许多人转述的，怕是有谬误，你就多担待些吧。   
毕竟如今，神恩泯灭，信仰丢失，没人想听这些陈年旧账。   
你要是不信那十字架上确有光辉，便当个荒谬的玩笑开心一下。 

2\.   
这回我们要去到九百年前的莱茵河畔。   
芳草萋萋，绿树成荫，掩埋掉成片的墓碑与哭嚎，   
这是故事开始的地方。   
1207年，伟大的神圣罗马帝国还活着在闪耀。 

3\.   
骑士团团长生了个儿子，和帝国的小继承人没差几个月。   
教皇在赶来为小王子施礼的路上耽搁，因东征又小小失败了那么一下。   
骑士团的小子运气太好，占了时间的便宜，和小王子一起受洗。 

现在你知道了，   
他们用同一盆圣水，同一位教皇为他们施洗。   
他们是兄弟。 

4\.   
既是兄弟，当然是一起长大的。   
剑术、格斗、圣经。   
认字、音乐、绘画。   
同一盘香肠，同一桶啤酒。   
在同一个尖顶下，仰望同一座十字丰碑。   
晃眼就长大。

小王子成了王。   
骑士团的野小子成了骑士团长。   
哦，没什么好奇怪的，世袭嘛，大家都这样。   
美中不足有些老家伙不爽，嚷嚷着要圣光照拂，皇权神授，光耀国家。 

于是在一个下雾的夜里，   
风吹过管风琴的簧管低声吟唱，   
骑士团长跪在月光中，   
那件新的银丝甲熠熠，   
他讲，我去吧，定要将圣城送到你的手上。 

月桂树飘香，   
王的金丝斗篷掉落在地上，   
旧王冠被扶正，重新妥帖在他头上安放，   
他讲，其实你不必这样。 谁不知道去耶路撒冷的路艰险，还无人顺利回家。 

不回家，就把家安到那去吧。   
年轻的骑士冲他笑，他的剑在黑夜里发光。 

5\.   
远行的路不好走，   
和法兰西的王、不列颠的狮子作伴，各个心怀鬼胎，动机不良。   
骑士在狐狸面前年纪太小，被捉弄着跌下过红河，湿了铠甲；   
贼人偷去粮草，强盗掳走良马。   
在波罗的海旁，和拜占庭人狠狠打了一仗。 

圣光照拂，折了十万兵马，  
拜占庭的城墙终于垮塌。  
这是骑士团长的第一次胜利，鲜血嵌进了他肩膀的刀疤。

军团在城外驻扎，  
密林边上，聚集着难民，手里拿着烧焦的矢车菊花。  
士兵不懂，来问他，  
“为何愚民蠢笨，不知我们是来将他们解放？”  
那士兵年纪比他还小，他只好装作擦剑回道，“不管怎样，这是他们的家。”  
“可我们领了圣旨王命，再没人比我们理由正当。我们将教义带回圣城，沿路也必将接受十字架的熏陶。”  
“你是对的。”他把有些豁口的剑插回剑鞘，“我们师出有名，就像《圣经》说的那样，我们所行若蒙神喜悦，他自会帮助我们，若不是，他也必将拆毁。”  
“我们确实为信仰而战。”  
“更为家人，与故乡。”

6.  
莱茵河旁又长出了新的矢车菊花。  
开满了河畔，蓝了沿途街道，是新的一年春天又来到了家乡。  
随矢车菊的春日来信，士兵送来了加急信笺。  
匆匆盖上的火漆纹章，是少了半边的双头鹰雕像。

他只看了一眼，羊皮纸便掉到了还冰凉的地毯上。  
“征兵，我要去西西里，胜利之神在召唤我们。”

大批的新军随王出征，越过了阿尔卑斯，穿过了红河，到达了神秘的彩砖城墙下。  
王的骑士在那里等他。  
银丝甲自肩头到心口处破损了一道长长的刀疤，王皱着眉替他把掉下肩头的软甲片重新穿上，“怎么会这么狼狈？”  
骑士跪在他的脚下，“疏忽大意，请求责罚。”  
“罚当然要罚，主将不该轻易受伤；赏也当是要赏，拜占庭终于被攻下，这是前人从未抵达的荣光。”  
“赏便等到圣城拿下后吧。”  
“也行。你们都退下吧，我们想说些机密话。”

7.  
那密林深处潮湿，是上帝的光辉也偷不达的地方。  
湿润的土地弄脏了王的斗篷，包着红丝绒金线的虎皮包边成了灰黑色，毛发粘到了一道，被王嫌弃地皱眉提起来看了看又摔到地上两下。  
“……你在生气？”  
“你出发前我是不是忘了说，要你别受伤？”  
“说了。”男人灿金色的头发像这林中的阳光，柔和了周围的阴郁。  
他又露出了一贯那种无所谓的笑容，短促的笑声爽朗，吹走了潮湿的空气，“可这没什么大不了的，哪个战士打仗不受伤？”  
王分明比他要大那么几个月，此刻却像个没长开的小孩那样。他撑着歪斜的树干，将脏了的斗篷做坐垫，“蹭”地一下坐到了树上，“谁都可以，但你不行，翰洁。”  
霸道得真有那么一丝王的味道。  
但骑士太过了解他，他披着虎皮，其实软绵善良到像山脚吃草的绵羊。  
银丝甲在他身上稍有些发灰，衬得他更像密林中的狼。这会儿狼藏起了指甲，用手包裹住了绵羊柔软的手掌，“曜汉呐，你得习惯一下。只是这种程度，没什么大不了。”  
那虎皮斗篷坠下了树枝，树干摇晃了一下，掉下了好大一片深绿色的树叶。  
李翰洁被抵在树干上，虎皮斗篷拢住了两个人。  
金曜汉咬着嘴唇没再说话。他黑色的眼透亮，隐隐透着一丝连日奔波的血光，但依然倔强地看着狼。

抵着软甲的手没有泄力，于是狼在这也许要对峙一个世纪长的光景里率先示软了。  
那惯于用剑的手藏在对方的斗篷下，把人往自己身上一带。  
在湿雾里的亲吻冰凉，和带着剑茧的手不同，轻柔地印在眼皮，鼻尖最后落到了唇上。  
王生来不喜欢被人触碰，条件反射地缩了下巴，又在顷刻想起了敲门人姓甚名谁，将下巴又往原处送回了一些。  
是以为被拒绝，又被同意入侵的信号。

虎皮斗篷被丢到了地上。  
亲吻直接而干脆，男人的重量压碎了地面的枯叶，躺在地上的树杈翘起，又被手掌按倒折断。  
四月的夜晚还有些凉，呼出的白气交织，散进了密林深处的雾气里，成为了潮湿的组成部分。  
隐约的，透过遮天大树透进来的月光洒在面前人的身上，金曜汉觉得李翰洁的背后长出了半白透明的翅膀。那翅膀好似莱茵河畔浣衣时吹起的肥皂泡，一戳即碎。  
他感觉到了男人的重量。这时没有软甲，卸了长剑，在整片林子里成为了唯一的热源。 “你要跟我一起下地狱吗？”  
“胡说八道……”疼痛的感觉太过强烈，像是整座教堂垮塌后的碎片穿刺了身体，“神父明明说，长白翅膀是天使，黑色翅膀才是恶魔。”  
他耳边一声轻笑，吹平了斗篷的虎皮毛边，“你白看那么多经书了，路西法从第一界直坠而下，他的翅膀也是白色的。”  
男人背后的翅膀忽然折了，碎成了无数透明的玻璃碎片，尖锐而锋利地刺进了他身体的每个角落。  
躺在地上的人被冲撞得泪眼朦胧，他蜷起了腿堪堪挂在骑士腰际，试图环住对方的脖子额头相抵，“那就……掉下去吧，本来也没在天上。”  
他背后是大地，面前是星光。  
狼露出獠牙，羊被啃食，被拆散骨骼，  
凶残而狂野地。  
尽管这样——  
“即使这样……”金曜汉说，“我想要的是烈火焚烧成灰，不是风平浪静苟且一生。”

8.  
王被搀扶着，在月色温柔的抚摸下走出了密林深处。  
“王上崴了脚。”骑士这样说着，搀扶着王的手在夜色里被狠狠捏了一下。  
他颇有些伏低的姿态，像所有的臣民对王那样，“不舒服的话还请尽早休憩。”  
隔着士兵举起的火光，王小声地咬牙切齿：“……真有你的。”  
被所有人当作生了隔阂，还在责怪骑士他折了兵马。

帐帘被放下，王擦着自己湿掉的头发。  
这会儿脏了的斗篷已被挂上衣架平摊好，像久别重逢起了褶皱，又被人小心用手熨帖平整。

“被人知道那可是要上火刑或者绞刑架的。”  
“我是王。”  
“大不过教皇，不是吗？”  
“……那就大过他便是了。”  
“……也不是不可以，我帮你。”

9.  
第二天清晨的露水汇聚在帐篷的弯拱尖角。篝火已经燃尽，盘旋着向上探出最后一丝冰凉的青烟。  
金曜汉在一片凉意中醒来，羊毛毯被妥帖地盖在他身上。他拽着毯子坐起身，除了腰和大腿根上有些酸软，倒没什么别的异状。  
半座营寨已提前开拔，东征的脚步被分成了三条线，日耳曼、法兰西与不列颠。  
西西里已半数纳入帝国的包囊。距离耶路撒冷还有十来天的距离，只看三路大军谁先抵达，谁先入城，谁先推倒神庙的方尖塔。

先行军已随着神授的骑士团团长出发了。  
王在后，行辇不小，还带着文职神职人员，前行的速度不算太快。  
总理大臣有日就着夕阳，烧开的煮肉的锅问王，“陛下，若是有人……教廷……嗯……”  
“您知道您的祖上蒙教皇的庇荫，总不该后人做出些出格的事情辱了信仰……”  
“教廷派了新任主教来，说是要整顿下风气免得王室丢了面子失了庇荫，毕竟这阴阳有别……”  
“乱说话的人就处理掉，不劳教皇陛下操心。这还要我说吗？”他把叉子上的肉丢回肉汤锅里，“不吃了，启程，你们这帮老老少少拖了好几天行军进度，别把我的士兵丢在前方。输了城教皇陛下才是颜面无光。”

10.  
攻城车已连轴转了许多天，被围困的耶路撒冷东面是不列颠的步兵，西面是法兰西的铁骑，北面是日耳曼的攻城巨兽。  
这是教廷在中欧最后任命的王国的阵线，现下宗教改革，多得是人离经叛道，举着王权高于神权，王大于神的旗帜。只神圣罗马，依然延续着以教皇任命，神授君权的最后传统。  
骑士团已用血的代价换取了三十里的优势。攻城的石块被接连运送到前线，自蒙古引进的火药装填在火炮中，遮天蔽日地向圣城投去。  
是攻打耶路撒冷的第六十个年头，帝国的第三次尝试。

援军在六百里开外，看日头还需再撑至少三天才能等来。  
李翰洁举起剑细细的擦拭了一番，剑光映射在他血污的脸上，神圣而不可侵犯。  
受了伤的士兵躺在前线靠后的营地，他去看过一次，最小的一个只十三四岁的年纪，被砍断了手臂造成了大失血。  
还是个小孩子。  
那士兵已有些意识不清了，在生命的最后一程，他仅存的手拉住了主将的腿甲片，“神……真的有眷顾我们吗？”  
“若我们做的是对的，神必将帮助我们，城很快就会攻破，我们会赢的。”他回答道。  
“那为什么我就要死了呢？是我做错了什么吗？”  
他沉默了。  
随后蹲了下来，握住了草席上那双干瘦的手，“你什么都没做错。”  
“可是……为什么没有好事发生在我身上？我不想死啊……”  
“有好事的，你会换来家人的一生幸福和故乡的安宁。你做了天大的好事，是要上天堂的。”  
“真的会上天堂吗？”  
“一定会的，天使会来接你，神将在云端等你。”

真的会吗？  
真的还有人相信吗？

反正，我不会的。  
他站起身，接过干净的帕子擦掉了手掌心的血迹。“走吧，等不来救兵，我们就自己做那特洛伊的木马吧。”

11.  
世人只知道木马进城，屠了特洛伊。  
却很少有人知道，特洛伊城的市民如何顽强抵抗，杀掉了一批又一批奥德修斯送来的兵将。

再没有比圣城住民更虔诚的信徒了。  
不论老弱妇孺，伤病残患。  
所有趁手的，算得上能有攻击性的工具全部被用上。  
从铁锹、锄头到削尖的石块。  
弓箭、木棒到宰杀牛羊的刺刀。

已经五月的季节，耶路撒冷的城墙下遍地不知名的紫色野花与荒草。  
攻城车还在运作着，有一处因为投递了一块巨石断了杠杆，此刻正在匆忙后撤。  
城墙上被丢下了无数石块，伴随着弓箭。盾牌勉强抵挡着，正在艰难往前步步逼近。

“法国人的炮火空了，骑兵上不了城，这群傻子。”  
“东侧的门今早被砸开过，看起来马上就能突破了。”  
“快半个月了，他们撑不了多久，就今天了结了吧，别让不列颠人占了先。”  
“明白。”

12.  
最后的援军终于来到了城墙下。  
城门此时已经开了，正处于几方混战中。  
新来的主教站在王的身旁，他手上的圣经摊开，就像在礼拜堂里一样，念着祷文，祈求上苍。  
“胜利就在前方，我的陛下。”他这么说道。  
“我知道。”他看着远方的战场，白色的剑刺穿了银色的软甲变成了显眼的红色，“能有谁不知道，连傻子都知道。”

“陛下，您需要时刻保持对神职人员的尊重。您也是上帝之子，不可对神的发言人无礼。”

13.  
所有的日耳曼人都听过这样一首史诗。  
李翰洁也一样。  
他和金曜汉一起长大，小时候和所有的男孩子一样，向往过成为歌里屠龙的英雄。  
他以前最喜欢史诗的前半段，英雄去往大陆的每一个角落探险，征服和屠戮，杀掉恶龙，迎娶爱情。也和所有小孩子一样，他最见不得最后英雄迟暮，像个平凡的普通人那样死掉。

但那最后的悲歌曲调他倒是还记得清楚。  
就像现在在他耳边响起的那样——

/四周的野花，都被他的血液浸湿。   
他做着垂死的挣扎，可是已不能久持，  
因为死亡的利剑刺得无法挽救，  
这位勇敢而高贵的武士已不能再开口。/*

城郊战场上那无名的紫色野花在他的视野里微微起舞。  
“不对……”  
“应该是蓝色的才对……”  
应该是蓝色的矢车菊，象征着希望与生命的张扬，成片盛开在莱茵河畔的青石砖旁。  
年轻的少年穿过花海去找他的情郎。  
有笑声、歌声、花瓣流水与舞蹈。  
是这样的才对啊。

14.  
耶路撒冷最终陷落了。  
日耳曼的王骑着白色的骏马，铁蹄踏过鲜血与炮火污染的土地，路过了两旁成堆的废甲和尸体。

圣城的市民迎接了他们新的王，  
年轻，斗篷下的手臂充满了力量。  
他腰间别着银色的长剑，带着白色的手套。  
冷漠得好像从远方运来的冰块一样。

神庙前的方尖碑折断了一半，他下马站到了主教身旁。  
“愿上帝的光辉重新照拂圣城，哈利路亚。”  
他不说话，只在主教说，圣城归属于罗马教廷的那个瞬间突然打断了对方——  
“耶路撒冷自今日起的十年间由我管辖。”  
“我不再承认上帝，我许诺圣城臣民信仰自由。”  
“但我将永远记得我失去的兄弟，爱人，我的故乡。这是我真正的信仰。”

15.  
王没有多在圣城停留。  
耶路撒冷就像他先前占领的所有普通城池一样，成为了他领土上普普通通的一个小点。

他先一步回了自己的城。  
莱茵河畔在他的指示下又矗立起了一批新的墓碑。  
在墓林中央，王请工匠打了一座铸铁的雕像。  
是骑士执剑宣誓的模样。

下方刻了一行字，“英雄永远名扬四方。”

脱离教廷管辖后，帝国吹起了一股自由之风，大学兴起，贸易拓张。  
战火消弭后，莱茵河畔又重新长起了成片成片花期漫长的蓝色矢车菊，人们在其中舞蹈，歌唱，拾起了遗忘多年的歌谣。

河畔的墓地王上只去过一次。  
他把一柄断剑插在了那铸铁骑士脚下的石缝中。  
对随从说了这样一句话：“我以为骑士的剑屠杀恶龙。没想到巨龙倒下了一条，还有真正的恶龙杀死骑士，带走永远的温柔乡。”

后来他有了孩子，因母方的要求回到了法兰克福的旧教堂，参加了孩子的受洗。  
主教问他，是否还要回归教廷的怀抱。又对他说，你看这圣水盆，和当年为您施洗礼的是同一个。  
他拒绝了邀请，示意想单独待会。  
“这样很好，人民自由快乐，就足够了。”

那习惯签署政令的，长了茧子的手摸过了圣水盆。  
他其实没有受洗时的印象，那会太小了，只听大人们说，他和他是一同被教皇祝福的孩子。

“生而相遇，一同长大，我觉得很好。”他小声对空气说了这么一句。

16.  
王把所有的一切都奉献给了他的国，在余生致力于疆土的拓展，自由经济的培养。  
烧焦黑的大地重新变成了金黄的颜色，人们举着酒杯庆贺和平与繁荣，为王族献上新鲜的乳酪和香肠。  
年纪还小的王子听乐师演奏管风琴，他问自己的父王，为什么这首曲子明明讲述胜利却这么悲伤。  
他的父王脱下了穿旧的红色斗篷，坐在炉火旁问他，“你想要胜利，还是想要英雄平安？”  
小孩子认真地想了想， “我想要胜利，我也想要我的臣民平安。”  
正当年的王抠了抠腰间佩剑上的宝石，帮小孩子重新戴正了头冠：“你和当年的我一样。但你要知道，好运不会一直眷顾你，你也不会得到世界上所有的东西。有时候你总不可避免会失去一些重要的，这在一开始你其实就明白的，要自己去面对，就像早晚有一天你会失去我一样。”

“但你要记得，你曾经拥有过的那些幸福和欢乐的日子。在失去之后你会无比庆幸，也许这一生，再没有比这更好的事情了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 文中*处出自日耳曼史诗《尼伯龙根之歌》。


End file.
